sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Royale AU
The Battle Royale AU (aka Battle Royale: Reloaded) is just that; an alternative universe version of the original novel, manga, and film that Survival of the Fittest was based off in the first place. Handlers take the role of up to three characters from the game we all know and love, and then put their own unique spin on them. For some, this an opportunity to give development where previously there was none, and for others, put an alternative perspective on an already fleshed out character. The Director for the RP, as decided by a poll amongst participating members, was Yonemi Kamon, the director from the manga. The Characters & Their Handlers B01, Yoshio Akamatsu - Telescoping Baton: RPed by Inky B02, Keita Ijima - Fire Axe: NPC B03, Tatsumichi Oki - Darts W/Dartboard: NPC B04, Toshinori Oda - Nambu Type 14: NPC B05, Shogo Kawada - Harisen: RPed by Dom B06, Kazuo Kiriyama - Browning Hi-Power: B07, Yoshitoku Kuninobu - Shamisen: RPed by T-Fox B08, Yoji Kuramoto - Hatchet: NPC B09, Hiroshi Kuronaga - M1911A1: RPed by Fioriboy B10, Ryuhei Sasagawa - Derringer: RPed by Fioriboy B11, Hiroki Suhimura - Sickle: RPed by Grim Wolf B12, Yutaka Seto - Ice Pick: Rped by Slam B13, Yuichiro Takaguchi - Remington M32: RPed by Sky B14, Sho Tsukioka - Crossbow: RPed by Grim Wolf B15, Shuuya Nanahara - Grand Power K100: RPed by Vole B16, Kazushi Niida - Fork: RPed by Ciel B17, Mitsuru Numai - Plastic Hammer: RPed by Clu B18, Tadakatsu Hatagami - Cutlass: RPed by Wheeler B19, Shinji Mimura - Brass Knuckles: RPed by Decoy B20, Kyoichi Motobuchi - Bulletproof Vest: RPed by Vole B21, Kazuhiko Yamamoto - Luger 9mm: RPed by T-Fox G01, Mizuho Inada - 2 Hand Grenades: RPed by Vole G02, Yukie Utsumi - Baseball Bat: RPed by Sky G03, Megumi Eto - Colt Python: NPC G04, Sakura Ogawa - Bowie Knife: NPC G05, Izumi Kanai - GPS: RPed by Ciel G06, Yukiko Kitano - Boomerang: RPed by Rocky G07, Yumiko Kusaka - Beretta M92F: NPC G08, Kayoko Kotohiki - CZ 75: RPed by Mimi G09, Yuko Sakaki - Kitchen Knife: RPed by Inky G10, Hirono Shimizu - SIG-Sauer P320: RPed by Clu G11, Mitsuko Souma - Switchblade: RPed by Slam G12, Haruka Tanizwa - Kendo Stick: RPed by Clu G13, Takako Chigusa - Walther PPK: RPed by Ciel G14, Mayumi Tendo - Ingram MAC-10: RPed by Senaria G15, Noriko Nakagawa - S&W Model 19: RPed by Rocky G16, Yuka Nakagawa - H&K USP: RPed by Slam G17, Satomi Noda - Glock 17: RPed by Grim Wolf G18, [[Fumiyo Fujiyoshi - Nunchaku: RPed by Decoy G19, Chisato Matsui - Trench Knife: RPed by Sky G20, Kaori Minami - Teddy Bear: NPC G21 - Yoshimi Yahagi - Uzi: NPC Death Order - Spoilers below! Spoilers! OMG watch out! Finishing Positions: 42nd - 41st - 40th - 39th - 38th - 37th - 36th - 35th - 34th - 33rd - 32nd - 31st - 30th - 29th - 28th - 27th - 26th - 25th - 24th - 23rd - 22nd - 21st - 20th - 19th - 18th - 17th - 16th - 15th - 14th - 13th - 12th - 11th - 10th - 9th - 8th - 7th - 6th - 5th - 4th - 3rd - RUNNER UP - WINNER -